


Temptation and Satisfaction

by 616_Scarlett_Angel_616



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Daryl Dixon, Bisexual Rick Grimes, F/F, F/M, Lori Grimes and Rick Grimes are Divorced, M/M, Past Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/616_Scarlett_Angel_616/pseuds/616_Scarlett_Angel_616
Summary: Daryl is out hunting with Rick, when they come across another survivor, but Daryl cannot take his eyes off her and neither can Rick.





	1. Notes and Cast

**Notes:**

  * Set in season one, just after the camp was raided by the walkers. 
  * Rick and Lori are not married they got a divorce before the outbreak. 
  * Shane and Lori are engaged.



 

**Cast:**

  * Katherine McNamara as Jade Deacon
  * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes
  * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon
  * Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee
  * Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes/Walsh
  * Jon Bernthal as Shane Walsh
  * Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes




	2. In the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero finds out she's not alone in the woods.

When the world had ended, Jade Olivia Deacon didn't think that she would end up in the woods, covered in walker guts while trying to avoid a pack that was passing through. She had steered one of them away from the main group and killed it. She then had gutted it and spilled all of its intestines and blood over her clothes and skin, she even put some on her face and hair just to make sure and saying that throwing up of the little food she had scavenged was an understatement. She had been throwing up for about ten minuets, before she heard screams and moans, damn it.     

 

She didn't know were they were coming from, so she ran back to her hide out, which she had barricaded by dead walkers, to cover her smell, but now that she was covered in walker guts, she didn't think that was necessary. Just as she was about to get some sleep, she heard gunfire. She then grabbed her gun and looked around, she heard screaming, gunfire and someone shouting, "Lori, get him down!"

 

Were there kids involved? She didn't know. What she did know, was that she was on the verge of tears. She had watched the walkers chow down on her Mom, Dad and her grandparents, most of her brothers and sisters lived elsewhere, the only siblings that were at home were, Cade, Cameron, Jack, Dillon, Sophia, Stacy and Olivia, and the only reason she got away, was because the dead were too busy eating her family. She had locked her self in the garden shed and she had heard the screams of her family, the last thing she heard from her mom was, "Where's Jade?!"

 

Now all she wanted was a good nights sleep, but that wasn't happening, she didn't know how long this walker attack was going to last, she wanted to help, but she didn't know what good she would do. So, she sat down on her makeshift bed and tried to sleep, about the ten minuets the sounds of gunfire and Screams died down, all she heard was someone crying and someone saying, "I remember my dream now - why I dug the holes." Jade had no idea what that meant, but it meant something.

 

So, now all she did was try to get some sleep and try not to think about what she heard. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

 

The next morning, Jade was awoken by a gunshot, she tried not to think about she had heard last night. She then decided to go for a bit of a hunt, see if she could find the deer she had been tracking for about a month. She picked up her bow and arrows and her two Desert Eagles just in case anything went horribly wrong. She quickly looked out of her hideout and saw that no walkers were around. Thank God.

 

She stepped out, and that was when the smell hit her, she looked around and then realised it was her; she had not changed her clothes or managed to wash them at all. So, now she smelled like someone who was dead, which in a post-apocalyptic America, with flesh eating zombies walking around, was damn good. She was glad that she smelled, she could walk freely around the walkers without any worries. Even though she has had some narrow escapes in the past. Nevertheless, all she had to do was add in a groan and shuffle around a bit and she was good to go, well, to some extent.

 

She moved around the woods slowly, she moved away from the over group of survivors, she didn't trust other people, especially men, sometimes they can be okay, but in other times, all they wanted was her supplies and sex.

 

But this group seemed like they were okay, but she still didn't go anywhere near them, just in case.

 

As she moved more into the forest, she heard rustling in front of her, she looked up and saw a deer, the same deer she had been tracking for months, standing there chewing on grass. God, it looks so peaceful.

 

She really didn't want to kill it, but she had to, if she wanted to survive, she had to kill it. If she shot it, then every person and walker would hear it, but if she used her bow and Arrow, it would be quiet, and hopefully less painful than her gun and less noisy. She went into a crouched position and drew her arrow back; she wanted to either aim for its gut or neck.

 

As she decided the deer looked at her, she lowered her bow a bit and smiled at it. The deer moved forward slightly, and continued chewing on grass. She smiled and decided that the neck, was the safest bet, for her and the deer, she didn't want it to run off.

 

She then drew her arrow back again and aimed at the neck, once she knew that that the deer wasn't going anywhere, she released the arrow, she smiled as she watched it go straight into the deers neck, it stumbled a bit, but it soon fell to the ground. She smiled, and went over to it.

 

The deer was still moving.

 

That was something she didn't want to happen, it wasn't making any noise, but it looked in pain.

 

So, she did what she had to do.

 

She knelt down and looked it in the eyes, it looked back up at her, pain and confusion etched on its face. She looked at it, she had to kill it, either kill it and survive the night, or not and die of starvation. She took her knife out of its holster, and pinched the bridge of her nose. She raised the knife up and dug it into its head killing it instantly. She tried not to cry, she loved animals.

 

As she was about to skin it, she heard something behind her. The rustling of the leaves at the peoples feet, is what caught her attention. Without turning round or moving at all, she said, "If I was you, I'd stay were you are."

 

"We're not going to hurt you." Jade stood up, put her bow and arrow on her back and took her two desert eagles out of their holsters; she then turned around and pointed her guns at the people behind her. 

 

There were two men, one with a crossbow, and another with a sheriffs hat on his head, and to Jade, they were both drop dead gorgeous.

 

"My names Rick Grimes," the man with the Sheriffs hat on said. "And this is Daryl, Daryl Dixon." He put his gun on the floor and put his hands up. "We are not going to hurt you."

 

Jade scoffed. "That's not what I'm worried 'bout." She said. "I've been tracking this deer for god knows how long, I ain't given' it up." They stood there for about a minute. Jade then realised that the two men weren't going to hurt her. Actually when she had turned around, they had both lowered their weapons.

 

She then holstered her Desert Eagles, picked up Rick's colt Python, and handed it back to him. "Thanks, Ma'am." Jade rolled her eyes.

 

"Please don't call me that." She said. "Makes me feel old." She said to herself. Rick chuckled.

 

"Well, if you want, you can back with us, back to our camp." Jade turned round to say something, but Daryl beat her to the punch.

 

"To hell with bringin' her back. She's more trouble than she's worth." Rick rolled his eyes.

 

"Daryl, listen, she can't be out here on her own." His words seemed to calm him down a bit. "We can't leave anyone out here to starve."

 

"Fine." Jade looked between the two men. She then realised that Rick was carrying a black Sheriffs bag full of Shotguns and Rifles.

 

 "If I join you," she said folding her arms across her chest. "Will you let me have one of those rifles?" Rick looked at her and then nodded.

 

"Sure." He then put the bag on the floor, took out a Remington 700 BDL out of his bag, and handed it to her. She smiled and took it.

 

"Thanks." She smiled again as she aimed down the sights. "Thank you, it means a lot." She then looked uncomfortable. "Do you guys have a bathroom?"

 

Rick and Daryl exchanged glances, "Yeah." Rick said. Jade smiled.

 

"Great, cause I need to pee." Rick chuckled. "But first, I need to grab my stuff." Rick nodded.

 

"Daryl, you go with her, I'm gonna tell the others." Daryl nodded, he looked a bit uncomfortable, but he went with her anyway.

 

When they got to her hideout, every corner was filled to the brim with stuff, stuff she didn't really need, but none of it looked overly heavy or bulky. "Wow, this is a lot of stuff."

 

Jade smiled, as she picked up a photo Album. Daryl saw this and looked over her shoulder at the pictures. "This your family?" he asked.

 

Jade nodded, "Yeah." She whipped away tears and begun packing her things, she did not pack everything. She then put her Grenade Launcher into her bag. Daryl starred at it, in awe.

 

"Where'd ya get that?" Jade looked up at him.

 

"Fort Benning." She replied.


	3. CDC Here We Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade gets aquainted with Ricks group.

When Rick got back to his group, everyone looked at him. “Where’s Daryl?” Glenn asked he looked somewhat worried; he probably did not want anyone else to die.

 

“He’s with the new girl.” Rick said as he sat down in between Carl and Lori, even though him and Lori were not together anymore, they were still good friends.

 

Shane Frowned. “New Girl?” Rick nodded.

 

“Yeah, we found her out in the woods, she was alone.” Lori raised her eyes bows at him. She didn’t like the idea of bringing someone into the group, what if she had killed Daryl and was on her way to kill everyone else. She didn’t want what happened to Amy, to happen to Carl, or anyone else at the camp.

 

“And you’re trusting Daryl, with looking after her, what if she kills him, and she might be on her way to kill us.” Rick pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“She’s not like that, she’s nice.” Just as Lori was about to say something else, Daryl came back, with the new girl, and everyone looked at her.

 

She waved at them all slightly, most of the women smiled at her, some of the men nodded and the children waved and smiled. It had been so long since she had seen a child, and they looked about the same age as Sophia and Stacey.

 

“You can sit down it you want.” Rick said smiling. Jade looked at him for a couple of seconds then smiled as she sat in between Glenn and Dale.

 

“So, tell us about your self, where’re you from?” Rick said. She look at him then he told her everything.

 

“Well, my name’s Jade Deacon, I’m not an only child, not by far, I have three older sisters, two younger sisters, six older brothers and four younger brothers. Most of them unfortunately were at home when everything happened. And I was hiding in the shed when the dead raided our house, we thought that we were safe, we bordered the doors and blacked out the windows, but that didn’t help, so I ran out side and hid in the shed.”

 

Everyone starred at her; Sophia went up to her and sat down near her. “I’m sorry.” She said. Jade looked down at her and smiled.

 

“Thanks sweetie. What’s your name?” Jade asked smiling.

 

“Sophia.” She replied. Jades’ eyes widened, but she smiled none the less.

 

“That’s a very pretty name.” Sophia giggled.

 

“Urmm, I was raised in Augusta. I went to Julliard to study music in New York. And then when I graduated I came back home, and two months later, the world went to hell.” Jade said smiling slightly, she had never talked about her past to her other group, all she told them was her name and were she grew up in.

Shane stood up, “So, now that we have someone new, we need to figure out were the hell we’re going.”

 

Jade looked at him, he seemed alright, she just didn’t like his posture very much, he looked kind of intimidating.

 

“Well, I’m Gonna Say it again, We need to go to the CDC, Shane, it’s Gonna be protected.” Jade nodded, even though Rick didn’t see it. Shane pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Rick, the CDC is gone, we need to go to Fort Benning.” At that moment, Daryl looked straight at Jade. Jade looked at him and nodded.

 

“Sorry to burst your bubble, Shane, but Fort Benning is gone.” Jade said standing up with her hands on her hips.

 

Shane glared at her. “What do you mean, it’s gone?” He said, he had his Shotgun over his shoulder, and suddenly Jade wasn’t scared of him anymore.

 

“It’s gone; it’s over run, not one living sole out there.” She said folding her arms across her chest.

 

Shane frowned. “Well, that’s just great, how do _you_ know that’s it’s gone?”

 

Jade looked at him. “Because I went there, and it was over run, I barley got out.”

 

Shane pinched the bridge of his nose. “Ok, well, fine, the CDC it is then, but if that’s overrun too,” he pointed at Jade, “Don’t come to me.”

 

Jade smiled, she looked over at Daryl who looked at her and nodded.

 

“So… those of you that agree, we leave first thing in the morning.” Shane looked at Lori and then Rick, who looked over at Daryl and Jade. Jade nodded and so did Daryl. “Ok?”

 

“Alright, everyone, go and get some sleep.” Jade looked around, since she was new, she obviously had no idea what she was doing. So, she decided to go to the RV. Before she went in there, Dale smiled at her.

 

“You, ok?” He asked.

 

“I’m fine, thanks.” He smiled at went to his tent.

 

As she enters the RV she hears someone saying. “Who is it?”

 

Jade pokes her head round and sees someone lying down on the sofa at the back of the RV.

 

“Hi, I’m new. Can I join you?”

 

He coughs loudly, “Of course.” Her eyes widen slightly as she gets closer, she realises that this man is extremely sick. “Oh my god, are you ok?” She quickly goes over to him. She sits down next to him, and puts her hand on his forehead, it is clammy and hot.

 

It feels like he has a fever.

 

“What happened to you?” The man looks at her and smiles slightly.

 

“I got bit.” He then lifts his shirt up a bit, and reveals a nasty looking bite on his stomach. Jade tries to keep the little food she has in her stomach down.

 

“God, that’s bad.”

 

He laughed a little bit, before coughing violently, and he looked like he was about to be sick. She quickly grabbed a bucket that sitting next to him, and shoved it under him. All he really did was heave into it.

 

“Well, it could be worse.”  Jade cocked her head to the side.

 

“How could it be worse?” He looked up at her.

 

“I could have gotten bitten in the neck.”

 

Jade nodded. “Yeah, you could have, but… you didn’t.”

 

The man looked up at her. “What’s your n-name?”

 

“Jade.”

 

 

Jade woke to Shane banging on everyone’s tents, to get them up, Jade just groaned. However, she got up anyway, and got dressed. As she got out of her tent, Daryl was walking past. He smiled slightly at her, she smiled back.

 

She went over to where Shane was giving orders to everyone.

 

“Alright, everyone, listen up! Those of you with CB’s, we are going to be on Channel 40. Let’s keep the chatter down, ok?”

 

Jade rolled her eyes. Why was this guy so damn demanding?

 

“You got a problem, don’t have a CB, can’t get a signal, and anything at all your gonna hit your horn one time. That’ll stop the caravan. Any questions?”

 

Moreles stepped forward. “Uhh, we’re, uh… We’re not going.”

 

Jade frowned. She didn’t really know these people, Rick gave her a brief tour and everyone seemed alright. “We have family in Birmingham.” His wife said. “We want to be with our people.”

 

Shane nodded. “You’re on your own; you won’t have anyone to watch your back.”

 

Moreles nodded. “We’ll take the chance. I got to do what’s best for my family.”

 

“You sure?” Rick asked.

 

“We talked about it. We’re sure.”

 

Jade had only known these people for less than a day, why did they have to leave. Of course she would love to go back and see the rest of her family.

 

“All right. Shane?” Rick looked at Shane.

 

Shane nodded “Yeah.”

 

Rick bent down and took out a gun from his bag. “.357?”

 

Shane nodded. “Yeah.”

 

Rick handed the gun to him and Shane handed him a box of ammo. “The box is half full.”

 

Jade looked over at Daryl, he wasn’t crying, but he didn’t seem happy to lose a friend. She looked over at Lori and Carl. Carl was crying, he was obviously friends with Morales’s kids.

 

“Thank you all.” Morales’s wife said. Lori went over to her and hugged her. Jade tried not to start crying, but when their daughter ran over to her and hugged her knees, she burst out crying.

 

“I’ll miss you, Miss Deacon.” The girl, Eliza, had said.

 

Jade patted the little girl’s head, while trying to wipe her tears. “I’ll miss you too, Sweetie. Be safe.”

 

Eliza nodded. “I will.”

 

As she ran off to her parents, Jade felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. It was Daryl. “You alright kiddo?”

 

Jade nodded at him. “Yeah, just some memories coming back.”

 

Daryl nodded. They stayed there for a little while, whilst they watched everyone going to their tents to pack everything up. “You wanna ride with me?” He asked.

 

Jade looked at him. “Ride with you?”

 

“In my truck.” He added.

 

Jade smiled slightly. “Sure, why not, don’t think Shane would want me with you.”

 

Daryl scoffed, “Don’t ya’ worry abou’ him, he’s tough, but a good leader.”

 

Jade smiled. “Ok, whatever you say boss.”


End file.
